Liz Wilson
Dr. Elizabeth "Liz" Wilson (first appearance June 26, 1979) is the tetartagonist of the Garfield franchise. She is Garfield's sarcastic, smart-mouthed but sweet, animal-loving veterinarian and the longtime crush, later girlfriend, of Jon Arbuckle. In the strip, Jon had attempted to ask her out on a date many times over the years, but rarely succeeded. She sometimes agreed to date him, but those outings usually became disastrous (often thanks to Garfield tagging along for the ride). However, in a series of strips from the Summer of 2006, Liz finally admitted that she had feelings for Jon. The two have been portrayed as a couple ever since, though Jon's trademark geekiness continues to both amuse and embarrass Liz. Her first albeit brief television appearance was on the second TV special, Garfield on the Town. She is voiced in the animated shows by Julie Payne. In the live-action films Garfield: The Movie and Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties, she becomes Jon's "girlfriend". In A Tail of Two Kitties, Jon proposes marriage to Liz and she accepts. However, this is not mentioned in or connected to the strips. In the films, Liz is portrayed by Jennifer Love Hewlett. Personality Although she has somewhat of a deadpan and sardonic persona, Liz rarely reacts negatively to Jon's outlandish and goofball behavior, even finding it endearing enough on occasion to give him a date. After becoming his full-time girlfriend, Liz continues to maintain her stoic personality, but balances this with her best attempts to be supportive of Jon. Originally, Liz treated Garfield as a simple patient and didn't show much of an interest around him. When she became Jon's girlfriend, Liz attempted to make peace with Garfield, but he was initially jealous of Liz as he felt that she was moving in on their lifestyle. Garfield eventually warmed up to her presence (with help from a few peace offerings of pizza) and now tolerates Liz at a bare minimum. Trivia *Shortly after her first appearance in the strip in 1979, she told Jon her name was not short for "Elizabeth" but for "Lizard", although this was most likely a joke. *In the comics, it's suggested that Liz's Birthday is somewhere around July 20th. *On December 31, 2006, it is revealed her private car is a green Volkswagen New Beetle. She has a silver Nissan Frontier in the movie, but now has a grey GMC Canyon. *She has made 557 appearances as of the 19th of June 2016, the 4th most Gallery Random Liz_2.jpg Wicked Wishes 4.PNG Wicked Wishes 5.PNG Liz_and_Jon_3.jpg Liz_5.jpg Jon_and_Liz_at_table.jpg Liz.jpg Liz.gif Jon_and_Liz.jpg Dr.Liz Wilson (Garfield Movie 2004).jpg|Dr.Liz Wilson (2004 Garfield Movie) Liz_6.png Image-LizWilson.jpg Liz_4.jpg Comics June 26, 1979.gif|June 26, 1979 June 27, 1979.gif|June 27, 1979 June 28, 1979.gif|June 28, 1979 June 29, 1979.gif|June 29, 1979 June 30, 1979.gif|June 30, 1979 July 24, 1979.gif|July 24, 1979 July 25, 1979.gif|July 25, 1979 July 26, 1979.gif|July 26, 1979 July 27, 1979.gif|July 27, 1979 July 28, 1979.gif|July 28, 1979 October 02, 1979.gif|October 02, 1979 October 03, 1979.gif|October 03, 1979 October 04, 1979.gif|October 04, 1979 October 05, 1979.gif|October 05, 1979 October 06, 1979.gif|October 06, 1979 Appearances TV Specials * Garfield on the Town * Garfield's Thanksgiving Garfield and Friends Season 1 * Garfield Goes Hawaiian * Nothing to Sneeze At * Forget Me Not Season 2 * Yojumbo Season 4 * Frankenstein Feline The Garfield Show Season 1 *Odie in Love (mentioned) *Turkey Trouble *Meet the Parents *High Scale *Curse Of The Cat People *Fame Fatale *Fish to Fry *Little Yellow Riding Hood *Family Picture *The Last Word Season 2 *Home for the Holidays *The Spy Who Fed Me *Dog Days *With Four You Get Pizza *Fido Food Feline *Great Pizza Race *A Gripping Tale *Wicked Wishes *Rain or Shine Season 3 *Furry Tales *Laugh in a Can *Bath Day (mentioned) *Partners In Mime *Long Lost Lyman Part 1 *Online Arbuckle *Every Witch Way *Revenge of the Cat People *Filthy Fugitives *Take a Ferret to Lunch Season 4 *Lion Queen *The Mean Machine *Against All Tides *Mother Owl *Garfception (dream sequence) *Home Sweet Home *Delicious Doughnut Day (mentioned) *Jon 2 *World Without Me Category:Human Category:Female Characters Category:Garfield and Friends Category:The Garfield Show Category:Comic Strip Category:Jon's Dates Category:Protagonists Category:The Garfield Show Characters Category:Garfield and Friends Characters